After Leaving
by BleedingFlames
Summary: Set after Fang the latest book in the series . This is all in Fang's POV and may mention Max and the others in the later chapters. Fang has a new flock here and introduces them to us: : . I suck at summaries. READ AND REVIEW!


**This is all in Fang's POV. Kay' thanks. No haters please! **

**

* * *

**The sky was pitch black, scattered only with a few stars. I couldn't hear anything, even the cars whizzing past and the sound of people. I missed those sounds, but the thing I missed most was Max. Maximum Ride. God, her name alone could send shivers up and down my spine.

However hard I tried to forget her, I couldn't. She was like a permanent birthmark on my chest, and so were Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. I wasn't happy with what I did. I didn't smile that day. But I knew that it was the right thing. Max and her flock couldn't be put into anymore danger because of me. When I was there, Max was distracted. And distraction with Max wasn't a good thing. If Max was distracted, the flock would be put in too much danger and trouble.

So I left and gathered my own flock. The ones I found on the streets that had wings. Turns out the School didn't kill all of the freaks like us. Instead, they freed them in the hopes of killing them since they didn't teach them enough survival tips.

But I did, and I was the flock leader.

I opened my new laptop which we had bought the day before and logged in on my blog. I knew that Max and the others would be checking this blog so I had to keep them posted too. But I was careful not to disclose any information on our location. I didn't want them to find me. I didn't want to go through it another time.

_Visitor number: who cares_

_Location: somewhere in earth_

_Hey guys! What's up? So now, I'm the new leader of my own flock. Bada bing Bada Boom! It's hard really, trying to figure out where to get food and to teach them how to fight. Yeah, my flock. We're all avian americans so with wings. Found all of them in the streets in different states of the USA. Turns out the School didn't exactly kill them but instead let them escape so that they could die. They didn't have enough survival skills so the first thing I did when I found them was to teach them how to fly, how to fight how to forage for food in the dumpsters and most especially, how to keep watch._

_Yeah I know, too much stuff to know but the thing is they caught on the very next day. Weird thing huh? But convenient. I can't spend all my time in a fight flying from one kid to another just to keep the enemies from killing them._

_The enemies, still don't know what's going to attack us but it's best to be prepared. We've been on the run for a week already and still nada on the enemy line. _

_So what am I doing on this blog? To post the members of my flock, duh. Can't believe I got the amazing kids of all time. So here they are..._

_**Hunter: **This guy is a mean wrecking machine! He beats me in sparring all the time. He's fourteen, a year younger than me and I found him on the streets of Washington DC. His hair is kinda brownish blackish and his eyes are gray. As in storm cloud gray. Oh yeah, he loves to play with fire. Seriously. He always has matches hidden in his pockets. So short word for him: arsonist._

_**Alexis: **Found her beside a public library in Florida. She's okay in fighting but so dang good in cooking! Honestly, I think my jeans are getting too tight for me since every night she cooks food enough to feed an army. So we don't forage for food nowadays. Let's see, today's dinner was chicken and cream of corn soup. She's the one who does the groceries too coz' she knows more about food than I do. She has hair as black as tonight's sky and her eyes are jade green. Okay this is the cool thing about her, she has x-ray vision! Totally! She's really awesome about it but it makes me nervous since she can see underneath clothes too. Like me, she's fifteen but she's petite; another word for smaller than me. _

_**Connor: **He's thirteen with dark blonde hair and dark green eyes. But the coolest thing about him is that he has Sonic Scream. You know, he can amplify his scream so that it can hurt another person/mutant/something-else-we-don't-know things. He's best friends with Hunter ever since I brought the two of them together. I found him sleeping on a dark alley in Miami so he has a permanent tan. He's also a hacking freak and can hack basically any computer or gadget in the planet (even government ones). Shh about this but we hacked the NASA computers last night. _

_**Ava: **Like Connor, she's thirteen and has dark red hair and dark blue eyes. She's a little taller than Connor but comes up to my shoulders. Her wings are beautiful: pure white with dark black streaks in it. She has empathy or she can sense our emotions at all times and she can also control them. Take yesterday morning for example, she made me cry so hard our bonfire went out. I forbade her to use it against us but it can be used to our enemies. _

_**Jack: **He's ten years old and currently the youngest between all of us. His hair is strawberry blonde and he has dark brown eyes. Like hazelnuts. His wings are brown with white streaks in them and black streaks on the underside. He hit the jackpot. He has Time manipulation which basically means that he can slow down or speed up time. Pretty cool huh? He can slow down our enemies while we fight them. Jack can direct his power to a certain person which makes it extra cool and extra convenient for us. _

_So there, That's my flock._

_Fly on,_

_Fang_

I closed my computer and took watch again. The night sky was inviting but I didn't fly. Why? Because I kept seeing Max in front of me but when I would reach out to touch her, she would evaporate.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I need about 5 reviews before I update...So update people! **


End file.
